Consumer entertainment technologies are moving towards high resolution color displays for mobile entertainment. Increasingly, consumers want to take their entertainment with them. Cross-country travelers and cross-town commuters are eagerly pursuing gaming, music and video entertainment activities on cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable computers. At present, however, the entertainment experience is limited, even primitive, compared to what consumers have come to expect from their game consoles, home theaters and DVD-equipped computers.
The main problem is data storage. The fact is that sophisticated digital entertainment is data-intensive, and it is growing more so every day. Traditional small “form factor,” portable media such as CompactFlash® cards, SD flash cards, Memory Stick™ and other solid state memory devices simply cannot deliver the capacity and price per megabyte required for a high-quality entertainment experience. Recording content onto solid state memory cards in high volume is expensive and impractical, and securing that content effectively is very difficult.
While some experts predict that broadband Internet access will deliver high-quality games and movies to mobile consumer electronics devices, there are significant barriers to success. Cell phone networks are designed to transmit voice communications and are simply not efficient for high-capacity data transmission. Cell connections are not capable of the required speeds and are notoriously unreliable, with frequent dead zones and dropped connections. While games are being delivered to cell phones currently, the quality of game play and the game environment cannot begin to approach that of a console.
WiFi, or 802.11, wireless is designed for data transmission, and the growing number of WiFi hotspots looks attractive on the surface for delivering large amounts of data to mobile devices. Internet access and email application for multiple users are easily accommodated by WiFi. Nonetheless, managing streaming and interactive content such as multiplayer games and high-quality video or movies for thousands, if not millions, of users simultaneously will be challenging for any network. Security is also a problem for WiFi, leaving content providers open to potential pirating activities.
Moreover, the data storage problem would still exist. For any sort of networked delivery system to be viable, mobile consumer devices will have to embed significant amounts of storage to hold large, downloaded game and movie files, and to track a player's progress within the game. Perhaps the most significant problem for networked content delivery is cost. It has been estimated that it can cost more than $30 to send a DVD-quality film over the Internet.
Disc-based distribution costs are far lower, and consumers have consistently demonstrated their preference for purchasing high-value content on discs, as evidenced by the upswing in DVD sales in the last five years. Clearly, the mobile entertainment industry needs an economical, small form factor, secure data storage disc to meet the growing demand for a portable, high-quality entertainment experience. In addition to being small and secure, the disc should be capable of surviving the often harsh physical environment to which mobile electronics devices are subjected. The disc should be capable of holding sufficient data to allow a rewarding entertainment experience, whether that experience involves a video game, a movie or some other form of entertainment. To avoid the significant costs of designing a disc drive specifically adapted to play the disc, the disc should be compatible with existing disc drive technology.